


Forging A Family

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick and Howie had been dating for over a year, and their littles, Brian and Kevin, had yet to meet the other man in their Daddy's life. When a planned date goes awry, Nick and Howie introduce their littles to one another, and what follows, is a surprise to them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin looked up at his daddy, feeling safe and warm in his crib. Howie had always taken such good care of him, and he loved being Howie’s little boy. Howie had told him that he needed to talk to Big Kevin, and Kevin was scared. He didn’t want to lose his daddy, or the relationship they shared. It had been an amazing five years since Howie had found Kevin, after he had suddenly dropped at work. His mind drifted back to that day, remembering it clearly.

“Kevin, are you alright?” Howie asked as he knocked on the door to the older man’s office, intent on asking him to grab some lunch. 

 Hearing no response, he tested the doorknob and seeing it was unlocked, entered, and his eyes widened in surprise. He rushed over to the older man, recognizing immediately what had happened.

“Kevin, buddy, what happened little man?” Howie asked, feeling the older man shake, as he lifted him into his lap, and rocked him slowly. Kevin was currently sucking his thumb, and had a stuffed rabbit, he was clutching like a lifeline. 

“Got yelled at. Boss said I wasn’t doing good. Got to try harder, he said. I’m trying my best, why isn’t it good enough?” Kevin looked up at Howie, tears in his eyes. 

“It’s okay little man. You are doing awesome, and I am sorry your boss doesn’t see that. Is there anyone I can call for you, to help you out?” Howie asked, concern floating in his brown eyes, as he looked down at the upset little in his arms.

“No, I live on my own. I haven’t found a Daddy yet. No one wants a little that works. They all say it’s too much trouble. I know I’ll have to quit this job soon, can’t have a little working such an important job” Kevin sadly stated. 

When a child was thirteen, they were tested to see what classification they were in. There was neutral (most common), Daddy/Mommy, Dominant, Submissive, or Infant. Howie had tested as a Daddy, and still had not found an Infant to care for. Infants tended to find their Parents young, and never entered the workforce, preferring to stay in their mindsets 24/7, although a small amount of them wanted to work. 

“Do you really want to work Kevin, or are you just doing it to pay bills, until you find a Daddy?” Howie softly asked, still holding the older man in his arms. 

“No, I don’t. I need to pay for my apartment though, and I need it for food too. I’ve been trying to find a Daddy for years, but no one wants me” Kevin started crying, as Howie rocked him. 

“What about me, would you like for me to be your Daddy? We can try it for the weekend, and see if you like it? I promise I am a good Daddy, and will care for you very well” Howie looked down, and saw that Kevin was considering his words seriously. 

“We can try for the weekend. I’ll take you to my apartment, and you can help me pack a bag, since I know you already have a nursery set up in your place for an infant. That would be best” Kevin moved to get up, and he shook his head, knowing he had to get out of his mindset for the rest of the workday, remembering that it was Friday, and he would soon be spending the weekend with Howie. 

Howie kept an eye on Kevin the rest of the day, and soon they found themselves at Kevin’s apartment, and Howie could see signs of his headspace all around him. He told Kevin to pack all his special things, and that that’s what Howie would use. Kevin packed a large bag, arriving at Howie’s a short time later, and Kevin settled back into his mindset for the weekend, hoping this would all work out for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

That had been five years ago, and Kevin was happier than ever. He had quit his job, and became Howie’s little full time. He only came out of his headspace, when Howie needed to talk to Big Kevin.  Now he was scared that Howie wasn’t going to be his anymore. 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Howie cooed at the infant, who blinked, and shook his head.

 Howie could see at once that Kevin had come out of his mindset, and lifted the older man out of the crib, and took him to the living room and set him on the couch, and Kevin stretched his long limbs out, sighing softly. 

“Hi Howie” Kevin looked up at the younger man shyly, as he got his bearings back, sat up, and took Howie’s hand in his, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, making the other man blush. 

“Hey Kev, is everything alright, it’s not like you to come out of your mindset so suddenly” Howie looked down worriedly, as Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“I know you wanted to talk to me, and I got really worried. Are you giving me up? Am I losing you as my daddy? I’ll be a better infant for you, I swear. I’ll do whatever it takes, just please stay my daddy!” Kevin started panicking, and Howie immediately took him in his arms, and rocked him back and forth. 

“No baby, I am not giving you up. Never think that baby boy. You are the best baby boy a Daddy could ever have. I am so sorry for putting those thoughts in your head. Are you okay now?” Howie looked down and saw that Kevin had stopped panicking, and was relaxing calmly in his arms. 

“Yes, Howie. I just thought that you didn’t want me anymore, and it really scared me. What did you need to talk to me about?” Kevin looked up at Howie, curiosity written all over his face. 

“What do you think about having another Daddy? I have been going out with a friend, as you know, when you had all your adventures with Uncle AJ. Nick and I have been getting serious, and I’d like to introduce you to him. He knows that I have a little, and that you come first in my life. He’s eager to meet you though” Howie watched Kevin’s reactions, and held his breath. 

“Is he a Daddy too?” Kevin looked up at Howie, questions in his head, and he started mulling the idea of having another Daddy around. 

“Yes, he is, he has a little named Brian, who is a little younger than you, but the same age in mindset as you” Howie responded, shocking Kevin, who never thought he could get a brother too. 

“Would Brian become my brother? If you and Nick decided to get married, that is?” Kevin questioned, becoming excited at that thought. 

Howie saw the excitement brewing in his little one’s eyes, and smiled softly. “Yes, he would be, baby boy. Would you like that?” Howie cautiously asked, and Kevin rapidly nodded his head. 

“Yes, I would Howie. When can I meet Nick?” Kevin now really wanted to meet his Daddy’s boyfriend, but wondered how Howie wanted him to meet him, baby or big Kevin.

“Nick is coming over Friday to take me out, and I asked him to come earlier, to meet you. And you can either be big or little, it’s up to you. Nick already knows that you sometimes come out of your mindset, but he did share that Brian stays in his 24/7, and that’s what he is comfortable with. Is that okay with you?” Howie held Kevin close, as they snuggled. 

“Yes, completely. I know I am an exception to the rule, and I thank you for letting me come out sometimes, but I think I want to stay under more often. I know you have noticed I don’t come back up as much anymore. Will it bother you if I choose to go to a 24/7 dynamic?” Kevin looked up, fear swimming in his green eyes.

“No baby boy. I would be honored to take care of you all the time. Uncle AJ loves taking care of you as well. Is that what you want to do? I promise to not ask you to pull up so suddenly anymore. But that means that you have to go along with whatever happens, are you willing to do that?” Howie had to make sure that Kevin was aware of what would happen if he stayed under 24/7. 

“Yes Howie, and I trust you completely. I am sure that Nick brought Brian out of his mindset, to explain this to him as well. I can’t wait to meet Nick, and Brian eventually” Kevin sighed as he relaxed against Howie’s chest, the itch to go back under getting stronger. 

Howie saw that Kevin wanted to go back under, and he picked up his baby boy and rocked him in his arms, taking him into the kitchen for a bottle, before going back to his nursery, and sitting in his rocking chair. He saw Kevin eye the bottle, and watched his green eyes become lighter, and knew that his baby boy was back. He fed Kevin the bottle, and snuggled his boy, reading him Goodnight Moon. Kevin soon settled into sleep, and Howie settled him back in his crib, excited for Friday evening. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Baby boy, please take the medicine, it will make you feel all better” Howie desperately tried to get Kevin to take the medicine, but Kevin kept moving his head, making it impossible. 

It was now Friday, but Kevin had woken up during the night vomiting, Howie knew he would have to cancel the date with Nick, and he knew it would break both of their hearts. He couldn’t ask AJ to care for a sick little, so once he got the meds into Kevin, and settled him down in his crib, he called Nick. 

“Hey love, how are you?” Nick answered the phone, and he immediately became concerned, hearing Howie sigh softly. 

“Kevin’s sick, I need to cancel tonight, I’m sorry” Howie explained as he set about washing up Kevin’s bottles, wiping down his high chair, and starting yet another load of laundry, that Kevin had puked all over. 

“What’s wrong with him? Do you need me to come over?” Nick asked, his daddy instincts creeping up, as he watched Brian play under his playset, giggling happily. 

“He’s puking up everything, and he’s got a slight temperature. I think it’s a stomach bug. And no, I can’t risk Brian getting sick as well” Howie told the younger man, making him sigh, as he looked at his baby boy. He went over to pick Brian up, and the blonde baby smiled at his daddy, before his expression changed, and he puked his bottle up all over Nick. 

“Well, it looks like Brian may be getting sick as well. Might as well come over, and the two of us can take care of our sicky babies together. What do you think about that?” Nick asked, as Brian started crying, and he put his phone on speaker, to take care of his baby boy. 

“Sure, why not, the more the merrier. We can just turn my place into a sick bay, and the boys can get to know each other, and Brian can get to know me, and Kevin can get to know you. Throw it all together, and see what happens” Howie held his phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he transferred the laundry. 

“Great, I’ll get Brian cleaned up, and head over there, be there in like 20 minutes. See you soon love” Nick hung up the phone, and gave Brian a quick bath, and looked at his baby boy. He knew that despite being in his mindset, he had told Brian all about Howie and Kevin, and knew Brian understood. 

“Brian, we are going over to Howie’s place, and you will meet him and Kevin for the first time. Kevin is sick just like you, and it will be easier to take care of you two together. I will still be the main caretaker, but will you let Howie hold you a bit please?” Nick waited for Brian to squeeze his fingers, the sign that big Brian understood, and he smiled at his baby boy. 

“There we go, let’s go get you ready to go pumpkin.” Nick packed an overnight bag full of supplies for his baby boy, and a smaller bag for him. He got Brian settled in his carseat, and they made their way to Howie’s excitement bubbling in Nick’s stomach, for the two baby boys to meet. 

Meanwhile, Howie was trying to deal with Kevin, who had woken up puking again, and was crying heavily. He managed to calm him down, and get his onesie changed, for the sixth time that day, and settled him into the rocking chair, holding him in his lap, facing him. 

“Kevin, Nick and Brian are on their way over. Brian is sick just like you, and it will be better for Nick and I to take care of you two together. Would you be willing to go in Nick’s arms, if I need a nap, or to shower?” Howie looked at his baby boy, who was sucking on his pacifier, with a flushed face. He waited for Kevin to blink his eyes twice, the sign that big Kevin understood, and it soon came, and a soft smile crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang, and Howie shifted Kevin to his hip, and they went to the front door. He opened it up, and his heart melted. Nick stood with Brian on his hip, and he had a couple bags on his other shoulder. Howie moved so they could come in, Brian and Kevin looking at each other curiously. 

“Hey love, how’s Brian feeling?” Howie gave Nick a kiss, and looked at the baby in his arms, smiling and waving. 

“He’s okay, could hear him getting a bit stuffy, and I’m expecting him to puke again soon” Nick walked over to the living room, and laid Brian on the soft carpet Howie had, and said man laid Kevin down next to Brian. 

“Yea, Kevin just threw up again, right before you came” the couple hugged as they watched their baby boys roll over to their stomachs, and look at each other. 

Brian reached out, and grabbed Kevin’s hair, which was a little long, and pulled, making Kevin cry out. Nick immediately went over and pried the hair out of Brian’s grip, told the little boy no, and apologized to Kevin. Kevin got up on his knees, crawled to his favorite toy, his dinosaur, and crawled back to Brian and gave it to him. Howie’s heart melted, as he knew that Kevin forgave Brian. 

“I think that we will be okay. I don’t think that there will be any jealousy between them. I do want to see how they react when I pick up Brian, and you pick up Kevin” Howie nodded at Nick, who bent down and took Kevin in his arms, while Howie picked up Brian. 

Kevin looked up at Nick, and patted his face, he was okay with it, because he knew that his daddy would never bring someone in that would hurt him. He knew that Nick was safe, since he had his own little. He cooed at Nick, who held him against his chest, bouncing him a bit, and letting him play with his fingers. 

“Aw man, I shouldn’t have bounced him. Sorry Kev, I forgot you were sick little one” Nick looked down at his shirt, which was now nicely decorated with vomit, thanks to a sicky Kevin. 

Howie held Brian, who just stared at the man, still trying to decide how he felt about all of this. He tentatively reached out and played with Howie’s fingers, and the older man cooed at the infant, who hesitantly smiled at him. Nick knew it would take Brian longer to warm up to Howie and Kevin. 

“Where’s Kevin’s room, I’ll clean him up a bit” Nick asked, and Howie led him to Kevin’s nursery, and Nick laid him down on the changing pad, and took the messy onesie off of him, and looked at Howie. 

“Why don’t we just keep them in their diapers, and just hike up the heat a bit. It would really cut down on laundry, you know” Nick looked up at Howie, whose eyes widened, and he smacked his forehead. 

“You are completely right, I should have thought of that” Howie looked down at hearing a giggle come from Brian. 

“You liked that little man?” Howie smiled down at Brian, who promptly threw up all over him. 

“I knew that was going to happen” Howie laid Brian down on the changing table, but he started to cry, causing Nick to hand Kevin to Howie, and go over to his baby boy. 

“Hey Bri, its Daddy. I’ll clean you up a bit, and just leave you in your diaper like Kevin. I know it’s going to take some time for you to get used to all of this, but I am so proud of you, pumpkin. You are Daddy’s brave boy and I love you so much” Nick cooed, as Brian’s tears dried up. He smiled up at his daddy, as Nick settled him back on his hip. 

Howie had put Kevin in his crib, and led Nick to his guest bedroom, where Kevin’s portable crib had been set up for Brian. Nick settled Brian down, and the two fathers went into the living room to talk and clean up the kitchen and living room, to prepare for the next round, when the boys woke up from their naps.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days fell into a familiar routine of the boys waking up, throwing up, eating a tiny bit, playing a bit, and then going back down for naps. Nick and Howie were exhausted, and traded off shifts, since the boys seemed to have synced up their puking. Brian still wasn’t entirely happy with Howie, but slowly started to tolerate the other man caring for him. 

“Will this ever end?” Nick looked at his boyfriend, who sighed. 

“Kevin seems to be on the mend. It looks like Brian has maybe another day, before he will stop puking so much” Howie told his boyfriend, who groaned. 

“Thank god I came over here, so we could tag team this. Kevin has adjusted to the two of us perfectly, but I know Brian still isn’t 100% okay with all of this, but he’s getting there. Why don’t you take him into Kevin’s nursery and rock him a bit, and just talk to him. He may come up, but I don’t know” Nick suggested, and Howie nodded his head. 

He walked over to Brian, and held his hands out, making Brian reach up for him. He took Brian in his arms, walked with him to Kevin’s nursery, and settled him on his lap in the rocking chair, face to face, to try and talk to him. 

“Brian, I know that you still aren’t 100% comfortable around me, and I understand. I just want you to know that I am not going to take your Daddy from you, and leave you out in the cold. When Nick told me he had a little, I was so excited to meet you. I want us to become a whole family. Daddy Howie, Papa Nick, with Little Kevin and Little Brian as brothers. I will never hurt you or your daddy, ever. I love both of you, and Kevin with all my heart. That will never change little one” Howie spoke soothingly to Brian, who sucked on his pacifier while he listened to Howie. 

Inside Brian’s head, he was mentally cheering. He needed to hear the reassurance from Howie that they would be a family. He needed to know that he wouldn’t be left out. He started tearing up, and Howie wiped his tears away, smiling tenderly at the infant. 

“Do you believe me now?” Howie held Brian’s hands, and he nearly cried when he felt the squeeze of his fingers, Nick having told him how big Brian showed his understanding. He wrapped his arms around Brian, and felt the infant snuggle into his embrace. 

He stood up and carried Brian out to the living room, seeing Nick and Kevin playing peek a boo. Nick looked up, and Howie nodded his head, still snuggling Brian, who looked up at his Papa, smiling as well.

Nick scooped up Brian, and blew bubbles on his tummy making him giggle. Howie pulled Kevin up to do the same, and the home was soon filled with laughter, a welcome respite after three days of sickness. 

The next day, Kevin was feeling himself again, while Brian was nearly there. Nick had to run to get more clothes for he and Brian, and asked Howie to watch both boys while he was gone. Howie just told him to take his time, and Nick left after kissing Brian goodbye, and giving Kevin a hug. 

“Alright boys, just play in the playpen together while I get some dishes done. Need me, just whine or cry a bit and I’ll hear you” Howie looked down at the two littles who were looking at each other, getting to know one another, without sickness being in the way. 

Brian crawled over, and plopped down in front of Kevin, who was playing with a light up toy. Brian whined for the toy, and Kevin pulled him into his lap, and put the toy in front of the two of them, and they played together with it for a bit. Soon Brian got tired, so Kevin took his favorite blankie and covered Brian with it, and laid next to him, both babies falling asleep, with Kevin’s arm over Brian, protecting him. 

Howie came back in at the silence, and his heart completely melted seeing the two boys napping together. He took a picture with his cell, and sent it to Nick, who immediately called him.

“That’s the boys, right? Did you do that?” Nick asked, as he got a bigger bag of clothes together for him and Brian, trying to remember to talk to Howie about maybe moving into a home together. 

“No, I left them in the playpen to play while I did dishes, and I came back fifteen minutes later, to them both asleep, with Kevin’s arm over Brian. I tried to move his arm, but it went right back. I’ve always known Kevin to be protective, but now it seems like it's gone to Brian, which makes me so happy” Howie explained to his boyfriend, who sighed happily. 

“Those boys were meant to be brothers I swear. We really need to talk about getting our own place together, the four of us. We’ve been dating for more than a year now, the boys get along fabulously, and we are each comfortable with the other’s little. It’s time to realize what’s been happening all along, and buy a home together. You and I were meant to be together, and I have felt that since I met you” Nick told his boyfriend as he finished packing. 

“I agree with you Nick. We need to talk to the boys though. Preferably when they are big, so they both completely understand what’s going on. I do not want to blindside them with something as big as this. Kevin already thinks we will marry, so that’s no big deal, but I don’t want either him or Brian to not have input on this” Howie firmly explained to Nick, who was nodding his head, not that Howie could see that. 

“Yes, Howie, I was going to suggest that anyway. Why don’t we take the boys on a picnic once this sickness is completely gone, and talk to them then” Nick suggested, and Howie agreed. They hung up as Nick told Howie he would be back in twenty minutes. Howie just spent the time watching the boys sleep, and he soon heard Nick get home, and wrapped his arms around him, the two Daddies watching their sleeping littles. 


	6. Chapter 6

With the sickness gone, the two Daddies, and their littles got to know each other better.  Howie and Nick had talked about finding a place together, now that they knew that Brian and Kevin could get along, and that both littles were comfortable with the opposite parent. 

“Brian and Kevin, can Nick and I talk to you two please” Howie asked, one day as the four had gone out for a picnic in the local park. Kevin and Brian were playing with a light up toy, that they both loved, and they looked at their daddy, realizing that he wanted them to be Big. 

Kevin and Brian both shook their heads, and felt their adult mindsets come back to them, and they both sat up, and looked at their fathers. 

“What’s going on Howie, why did Brian and I need to go big?” Kevin asked, curious, as he sat across from Howie. 

“Nick and I need to discuss something with you two, and it would be easier if you were big, so that you could have say in what was happening” Howie explained, Brian and Kevin nodding at his answer.

“What do you think of the four of us moving into a new home together? Become a real family of Daddy Howie, Papa Nick, Baby Kevin, and Baby Brian? Howie and I intend to marry within the next year, and we would each adopt the other little, making you two brothers” Nick explained, intertwining fingers with Brian, smiling at him, and reaching over for Howie and Kevin, with the other arm. 

Brian and Kevin looked at each other, smiling slightly. They had gotten along really well, and enjoyed playing together. Howie and Nick had realized that they loved napping together, and often Kevin wrapped an arm around Brian in his sleep, protecting the younger Infant. 

“I want to move in together. Kevin and I have become close, and he would be an awesome brother. Howie, you know that I needed the reassurance from you, that you wouldn’t cast me aside, and that we would be a whole family. You gave me that reassurance, and I love you like a father now” Brian got up as he spoke, and hugged Howie, who had tears in his eyes.

“I agree with Brian. I want to be a family. I have loved Nick since I met him, and I think you and him are great together Howie. I love Brian, and I can’t wait to be brothers” Kevin went to Nick, and hugged him, and the four came together in a giant hug. Howie’s cell soon rang, and his eyes lit up as he looked at the caller ID.

“Hey AJ, what’s up man?” Howie joyfully asked, making Kevin snicker, and Nick and Brian look at each other. 

“Not much, sitting around my apartment bored” AJ replied, flipping through the channels on his television. 

“Want to come to the park? Me, Kevin, Nick, and Brian are all here hanging out. I know you want to meet Nick and Brian, and this would be the perfect opportunity. Letting you know that the babies are both big right now, but I have a feeling they won’t be that way for long, I can see it in Kevin’s eyes” Howie looked at Kevin who blushed and looked down. 

“Yes, sure. Give me five minutes and I’ll be there” AJ hung up and got his sneakers and coat on, and locked his apartment, making his way to the park. 

“Finally get to meet the elusive AJ? Can’t wait. Are you okay with that Brian?” Nick looked at the other blonde, who gulped, and shook a bit. 

Brian still had trouble with new people, but would try his best. He nodded at Nick, and Kevin scooped him up and plopped him in his lap, and hugged him tightly. Brian’s shaking eased, and he looked steadier, and calmer. 

Five minutes later, a tattooed and pierced man came up the four of them, and Howie jumped up and hugged the taller man. He quickly introduced Nick and Brian, and Nick stood up to shake AJ’s hand. 

“Hey man, good to meet you. Howie never shuts up about you, and I couldn’t wait to meet you. This is my little, Brian, who is a little shy. He’s Kevin’s age in mindset, but a little younger in age. Brian, can you wave hello at AJ?” Nick turned to his pumpkin, still sitting in Kevin’s lap, and Brian waved a tiny bit, which AJ bent down and returned, smiling. 

“Hi, Brian. So happy to meet you. I can’t wait to play with you and Kevin soon. Ask Kevin, we have all sorts of adventures. We go swimming, on bike rides, have movie nights, go to the park, and eat lots of sweets and treats” AJ told Brian, who’s eyes widened, and he looked at Kevin, who nodded enthusiastically. Brian’s smile bloomed, he got out of Kevin’s lap, and hugged AJ, who was stunned, but returned the hug. 

“Well, this will be easy then. AJ are you free on Saturday?”, at the other man’s nod, Howie continued “Are you willing to watch the boys, so Nick and I can go house hunting? Before you got here, the four of us decided to move into a new home all together and Nick and I need to search for said home, and it will be easier without having the boys with us so we don’t disrupt their schedules” Howie looked at his childhood friend, who nodded his head. 

“Sure, you two can even go out for dinner. I got the boys. Is Brian on the same schedule as Kevin?” AJ asked Nick, who nodded. 

“I’ll be over at ten on Saturday morning. Brian and Kevin, want to hang with Uncle AJ on Saturday?” AJ looked at the two littles, who smiled and nodded their heads. 

“Can we go little please Daddy, the urge is really strong right now” Nick nodded his head, and the three men watched the two little’s mindsets go back to their normal. 

Brian and Kevin crawled into their Daddy and Papa’s laps, and listened as Nick, Howie, and AJ chatted, and they soon fell asleep, smiles gracing the three older men’s faces. Nick and Howie finalized their plans with AJ, and they soon separated, with Nick going back to Howie’s, where he and Brian had been staying since the babies had gotten sick, only going back to his place to get more clothes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning dawned, and Nick and Howie were excited to find their forever home today, while Kevin and Brian were excited to play with Uncle AJ. After a lively breakfast, the four sat down to watch some cartoons and play with toys. The doorbell soon rang, and Brian and Kevin’s heads popped up, smiles blooming on their faces. 

“Hey AJ, what’s up man?” Howie opened the door to see his childhood friend grinning, and AJ hugged him and Nick, before walking over to the two littles who were squealing in delight. 

“Hi Brian, Hi Kevy! Uncle AJ is here now to play. Come here and sit with me, while Daddy and Papa get ready to leave” Brian and Kevin both crawled into AJ’s lap, laying against his chest, watching their cartoons, and eating cheerios. Nick and Howie were able to quietly slip out of the house, while AJ distracted the two littles. 

“Who wants to fingerpaint today?” AJ asked a little later, after the cartoons had ended, and the boys had eaten their snacks. 

Brian and Kevin looked at each other, and grinned at their uncle. AJ got them in their high chairs, having the foresight to strip them to their diapers, and put a little bit of three colors of paint on their trays. 

“Put your fingers in and move them around, there you go Kevy. That’s it. Brian, look what your brother’s doing and copy him” AJ watched as the boys started to swirl the paint on the trays with their fingers. 

“Good job boys. So proud of you. Kevin, that’s not where the paint goes. It stays on the tray” AJ watched as Kevin started painting his tummy with blue paint. Kevin grinned, and continued painting his tummy. 

“Brian, don’t you start now. Boys, paint on the tray, not on your body please” AJ watched as both boys started painting themselves, and tried valiantly to get them to go back to the tray, but the boys were having none of it. 

“Alright, paint your bodies, but that means bath time afterwards. No, Brian, not in your hair!” AJ groaned as Brian ran his paint covered fingers through his hair, trailing green through his blonde locks. 

Ten minutes later, both boys were covered in paint, and AJ was getting extremely worried that it wouldn’t come off. He stopped the fingerpainting, brought both boys to the bathroom, and ran a bath for them. They sat in their bath seats, as AJ scrubbed their bodies, while they played with bath toys. 

“Thank god this is washable paint, and it seems to be coming out really well. Except for the greenish tint to Brian’s hair. Hopefully Nick and Howie won’t notice it” AJ said to himself, as he washed the boys up. 

Soon AJ put the boys in their cribs for naptime, while he spent the time scrubbing their high chairs, which were significantly harder to clean. He told himself, no more finger paint unless the boys are outside. He tidied the living room, and started dinner for him and the boys. 

“What do these health nuts have in here for the boys tonight?” AJ pondered as he looked through the fridge and cupboards, coming up with healthy chicken nuggets, and some instant mashed potatoes. He quickly settled on that, setting the oven to preheat, as he heard Brian’s cry. 

“What’s wrong Brian? Uncle AJ is here.” AJ walked into the nursery, to see Brian standing at the side of his crib, whining, and pulling on his diaper. AJ lifted him up, and told him that he would quickly change him, and he could play downstairs in the playpen until Kevin woke up, after his bottle. 

Five minutes later, AJ had Brian in his arms on the couch, and fed him a bottle, getting two good burps out of him. As soon as he settled Brian in the playpen, Kevin started crying. He repeated the same process, soon both boys were playing happily in the playpen, and AJ put on Nemo for them, while he worked on dinner. 

Half an hour later, both boys were back in their high chairs for dinner, and AJ had to stop a food fight twice, eventually separating the boys to either side of him. He now realized how hard two babies were, and was thankful he didn’t do this full time. AJ was a Neutral, but loved spending time with Infants. AJ and Howie had grown up together and was very supportive when Howie tested as a Daddy. He was ecstatic, and fell in love with Kevin at first sight. 

“Alright boys, you both ate your dinners, so that means treats later with Uncle AJ. Why don’t we take a walk to the park. Let me just find your double stroller, that I’m sure your daddies have” AJ cooed, and both Kevin and Brian grinned, babbling a bit. 

“There we go little guys. Let’s go to the park!” AJ had settled the boys in their stroller, and took off for the park, which was only ten minutes away. AJ had made sure to pack a diaper bag, remembering the time he had gone with Kevin to the park without one, and he shuddered at that particular outing. 

“Alright, let's go for the swings. You two can both share one, and Uncle AJ will push it” AJ settled both babies in the swing, and started gently pushing it, cooing and talking to the boys, as they let out shrieks of laughter. 

They spent a half hour swinging, before AJ put them back in their stroller, and set off for the ice cream shop close by their house. He got a small cup of vanilla for the boys to share, and a large cup of cookie dough for himself. He fed the boys, alternating between each, in between sneaking bites of his own. 

“Yummy ice cream, right boys?” AJ asked, and Brian and Kevin nodded, rings of white sticky ice cream around their mouths. AJ took a baby wipe, and cleaned them up. 

“Alright Papa and Daddy should be home soon, let’s head home” AJ looked at his watch, and saw it was just after 6, and he knew that Howie and Nick would be home by 6:45, to get the boys to bed by 7:30. 

The trio soon arrived home, and AJ set Nemo back up, and settled on the couch, with both babies in an arm each, while they snuggled under a blanket. Howie and Nick arrived home to see the three enthralled in the movie, smiling happily at the scene. 

“Hey AJ, how did it go today?” Nick spoke up, startling the trio, Kevin and Brian grinning, and made grabby hands for their fathers. Howie scooped up Brian, while Nick held Kevin. 

“Went really well, they had fun. Napped, ate dinner, watched Nemo, and we went to the park, and got ice cream” AJ neglected to mention the fingerpainting escapade, but he saw Howie looking at Brian’s hair closely.

“AJ why does my son have a green tinge to his hair?” Howie looked over at the tattooed man, who shifted about, not knowing how the two men would react. 

“We may or may not have fingerpainted today, and both boys preferred to use their bodies, instead of the tray to their high chair” AJ carefully stated, as Nick and Howie’s eyes widened. 

“Alright, as long as you cleaned it up, Brian’s hair should go back to normal in a couple of days. It's barely noticeable anyway. I bet the boys had a lot of fun, didn’t you, my little artist” Nick looked down at Kevin, who giggled at Papa’s fingers tickling him. 

“Okay boys, give hugs to Uncle AJ, it's time for little artists to go to bed” Nick stated half an hour later, after playing with the boys and talking to AJ. The two men had found a house, and when they said that, Brian squeezed Nick’s fingers, and Kevin blinked twice, to show that their bigger selves understood what that meant. 

“Night, night Brian, night, night Kevin, Uncle AJ loves his boys so much” AJ hugged and kissed each boy on the cheek, as the two daddies brought them to their nursery. Ten minutes later, they sat back down on the couch with AJ, to chat, and have a beer. 

“The house has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, it’s two stories, with a wraparound porch, it’s less than ten minutes to a park, and the neighborhood pool. It’s about an hour from here, in a really good neighborhood. It’s also pretty close to you” Howie spoke about the home, as they flipped through the TV, and drank. 

“Sounds amazing, and I am so happy for you four. You make an amazing family, and I can’t wait for the wedding” AJ smiled at Nick and Howie, who beamed back. The three talked for another hour, before AJ left for home, and Nick and Howie settled in their bedroom for the night, making slow, sweet, passionate love, as they usually did before going to sleep. Move in day was scheduled for 6 weeks from that day, so both men knew they had a lot to get done before then, while raising two littles. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next six weeks passed in a haze of boxes, babies, and stress. Howie and Nick knew it would be a crazy time, they just hadn’t realized how crazy it would be. Both men had to sell their homes, which luckily sold quickly. They had to juggle the maze of boxes, try and keep Brian and Kevin occupied, so they couldn’t crawl into every single box, and play with valuable items. 

“Thank god we move in tomorrow. I am getting grey hairs, and we aren’t even married yet” Howie leaned against Nick, who put his arms around his shorter lover, sighing contently. 

“Yes, babe. I can’t wait to officially all live under one roof with our babies, and live life together. We can do a small wedding in six months, and then just be a family. You adopt Brian, I adopt Kevin, and then it’s just us, the Carter-Doroughs. How’s that sound baby?” Nick looked down, seeing Howie with a smile on his face. 

“Sounds amazing, and the kind of life I want. Thank you for making me so happy, and embracing Kevin. You make my heart flutter every time you come in the door, and your kisses electrify my entire body. So beyond grateful to have found you, to have you in this lifetime, and the next” Howie teared up as he spoke, Nick wiping them away. He kissed Howie soundly on the lips, dragging him to their bedroom, the babies having been in their beds for an hour now. 

After an hour of sweet lovemaking, they passed out, knowing they had to get up early to start the moving process. AJ would be coming over to keep Brian and Kevin occupied, while Nick, Howie, and the movers got the house packed. 

It took most of the day, but by 6pm, the family was in their new home. AJ played with the boys, while Howie and Nick got their nursery somewhat set up, so they could sleep in there that night. Howie and Nick looked at each other, and both said the same thing:

“We are never doing this again”, and they both laughed. 

AJ stayed to help settle the boys, and bid a quick goodbye, having plans of his own. Nick and Howie spent time looking at their little ones in their cribs, loving seeing them so content and happy. They weren’t sure where life would take them next, but they had each other, their boys, and they were happy enough with that. They had forged their own family, and nothing would tear them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another multi-chapter fic posted. Will be posting a new story in a few days. Thanks for all the support, it means the world to me. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
